1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transportable hoist for lifting large vehicle wheels and more particularly pertains to lifting and maneuvering large vehicle wheels by coupling them to the apparatus and activating the hoist.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle related lifting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle related lifting devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of lifting vehicles and related components thereof are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,531 to Asher a device for lifting vehicle wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,142 to Niewald discloses a mechanism for lifting vehicle tires.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,022 to Taylor discloses a wheel jack apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,341 to Lindquist discloses lifting device for tire-rim assemblies.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,931 to Mayer discloses a wheel handling apparatus.
In this respect, the transportable hoist for lifting large vehicle wheels according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of lifting and maneuvering large vehicle wheels by coupling them to the apparatus and activating the hoist.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved transportable hoist for lifting large vehicle wheels which can be used for lifting and maneuvering large vehicle wheels by coupling them to the apparatus and activating the hoist. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.